The present invention relates to various types of paper products having a receptive coating for contact with a repositionable adhesive to provide enhanced adhesion and methods of making such paper products.
Many paper products have been formed with permanent adhesive applied to a portion thereof for permanently adhering that portion to another paper portion, whether it be the same sheet or another sheet. That type of adhesive is well known for its substantial strength and frequently the paper must be torn before the adhesively-secured paper portions may be separated. In more recent years, repositionable adhesive has been developed. In one application, repositionable adhesive is applied to individual sheets or notes adjacent margins at one end thereof, with the sheets or notes provided in pad form and held together solely by the repositionable adhesive. The individual sheets may be readily removed from the underlying sheet and the removed sheet repositioned with the adhesive adhered to another surface. The tack of repositionable adhesives is thus somewhat reduced from that of the more permanent-type adhesives.
Many additional applications have been developed using repositionable adhesive. However, the reduced tack or adhesive power of repositionable adhesive as compared with permanent type adhesives causes certain problems. For example, from the standpoint of its adhesion quality, there are a number of applications where it would be desirable to use repositionable adhesive but for its lack of substantial tack or adhesive holding power. Consequently, it is desirable in a substantial number of applications to enhance the adhesive power of repositionable adhesive such that it remains readily removable from its pre-use form, i.e., a pad, yet has enhanced adhesive qualities when put to final use.